Lovely Rainy Day
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: He kissed the crane of her neck. "I'll warm you up." From steamy kisses to tickling fits Naruto and Hinata know how to spend a rainy day. Companion piece to "Close". ONESHOT.


With the recent events of Naruto I just had to write a Naruhina fic! (If you read the most recent chapter you know what I'm talking about). Not to mention I was feeling a little gloomy so I wrote this to lighten my sprits.

This is a companion piece to my other NaruHina one shot "Close". You don't have to read it to understand this piece though. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

The clouds were bursting and the rain was falling hard. That didn't stop Hinata from letting out the most delightful laugh. The blonde who had been chasing after her scooped his precious into his arms.

"Thought you could run away from me huh?" he joked as he held her tight and spun around. Hinata could hardly catch her breath; she was having so much fun. "Naruto-kun we're-" She let out another laugh. "We're getting soaked!" Deciding that she did have a point, Naruto set her down and gave one last final chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything." He said as he quickly stroked her cheek. "Where to? My place or yours?" The raven haired girl smiled merrily. "Mine. It's closer." With out so much as a warning she planted a kiss on his cheek and speed off giggling again. Naruto opened his mouth in surprise.

"Hey, no fair! I caught you already!"

0o0o0

Hinata's home hadn't been far. Dripping, the two teens entered the house laughing quietly. Hinata shook off her drenched jacket and hung it up to dry, careful not to disturb the quietness of her home.

"Don't make too much noise Naruto kun." she cautioned the grinning boy. "Hinabi should be studying right now. She has a big exam coming up." Naruto nodded as he took off his own jacket but an impish sprawled across his face. "Sure, I'll try. Can't make any promises though especially since you're around." "What's my being around you got to do with anything?" the girl asked until she caught sight of his smirk.

"Naruto! No funny business."

"Okay, okay."

The two crept up to her room, still soaked to the bone. As Hinata slowly closed the door behind her Naruto let out a sigh as he began to take his shirt off. Turning upon the scene Hinata began to splutter.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! What are-are you doing?"

"Taking off my shirt silly. I'm as wet as a dog. You should probably change too. You don't have a strong immune system right?"

Hinata felt the blood rise to her face as it turned beet red. She fidgeted with her fingers. "In front of you…so soon?" They had only been going out for two months. Naruto casually shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay. I won't look." he assured her as he turned to look out the window. "Beside I can't have my adorably cute Hinata-chan get sick now can I?" Blushing even harder, Hinata nodded her head and began to look through her draws for a change of clothes. Naruto was a man of his word but sometimes his curiosity got the better of him. She'd just try to be as quick as she could before he got any ideas.

Meanwhile Naruto tried hard to stare out of the window and ignore the shuffles from behind him. Her family had a lovely backyard with a sturdy oak tree, a pretty cheery tree and a colorful array of flowers. But he had seen it all a million times and besides he had only seen Hinata in a bikini once…that had been a very good day for him.

But no! He said he wouldn't look! He had to keep his promise to her. That's what good boyfriends did, they kept their word. But the image of a stunning Hinata in her bathing suit kept lapping around in his mind. Kami she had looked great that day. Allowing himself just a small peek he slightly turned his head back. To his surprise Hinata was holding her wet shirt to her chest looking back as him.

"Ah, Hinata I…!"

"It's okay. I just…you looked really handsome with that concentrated look on your face." Naruto stared back at her stupidly. "Really?" Hinata nodded but then let out a gasp.

"Ah! I-I better change before I get sick!"

Hurriedly she turned her back to him and began to unbutton her pants. She was awfully silly just staring at him like that while she was freezing wet. If she kept it up she really was going to catch a cold. Suddenly she felt a warm body press against hers and she lost her breath for a moment.

"Hinata…" His voice came out smooth and much huskier than she had ever heard it before. Not sure if this was a dream or not, she felt his arms warp around her. Lovingly Naruto rubbed his lips against her neck.

"I love you… so I'll warm you up…"

With a great amount of gentleness he kissed the crane of her neck and then turned her around to face him. Hinata looked into his bright blue eyes and already she felt warmer.

"Naruto-kun…" Giving her a confident yet suggestive smirk he lifted up her chin slightly and kissed her lips. Hinata felt her body shiver with pleasure when he ran his tongue over her teeth and his hands to slip into her pants. He gave her butt a squeeze. Hinata let out another sharp gasp and put her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers.

As they continued to kiss Naruto began to lead them to her bed and with a gentle shove he pushed her onto it. She fell back and let out a giggle. For a moment he did nothing except gaze at the half dressed girl lying there before him. He was so damn lucky to have her all to himself. She was like an angel that had fallen into his arms and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. With another smile sent her way, he climbed on top of her to kiss round supple breast. Hinata let out a soft moan, enjoying his touches. She was incredibly warm now and she was willing to get even warmer.

"_Thank kami for the rain. It always seems to bring us close."_

As he slowly led a trail of kisses to her stomach he found her belly button and un-expectantly gave her a raspberry. Despite the mood that had set in, Hinata could not help but let out a loud laugh. Naruto taken aback by her mirth soon joined in. He should have known. She had always been ticklish.

"Hinata I think you totally killed the mood!" he teasingly reprimanded. He began to give raspberries all over her body now instead of the heated kisses he was laying before. Hinata twisted all over the bed trying to get away but Naruto was too fast and got her every time.

"Ha ha ha! Naru-ha ha! Naruto-kun s-s-stop-"All further attempts of talking were cut off by the raspberry he placed on her nose and they laughed some more. However their laughter drowned out the heavy stomping of footsteps on the wood paneled floors outside and an unsuspecting opening of the bedroom door took place.

"Onee-chan I can't concentrate with all your laugh…!"

Naruto and Hinata froze, tangled in each others arms and legs, as they stared in horror at the young Hinabi staring mutely back at them. Seconds ticked by and the only sound that could be heard was the pelting of the rain from outside.

Hinabi then smiled sweetly. "Wait till Dad hears about this."

She stood there boldly and Naruto and Hinata whipped their heads to look at each other. They then shared a devilish smile together.

"I don't know why you're smiling because you are so going to get in trou…hey what are you two doing? Guys…ah stop it! Stop it! Ha ha ha!" Hinabi tried to escape but the tickling from both her sister and her boyfriend was too much. Defeated she fell to the ground laughing up a storm.

Afterward Hinabi decided that telling on her sister was useless. If she did the older teen and her boyfriend might tickle her to death next time.

It had been a perfect way to end a rainy day.

0o0o0

Fini! Hope you enjoyed! Tough the scene of half dressed Hinata and Naruto tickling Hinabi did creep me out when I visual saw it. I apologize is it disturbed ya but I don't think Hinabi minded and realistically I don't think they would have waited to put on clothes to attack…I mean stop her attempts of tattling.

Please review. They are always helpful.


End file.
